Sincerely L
by waraigoto
Summary: AU who is this secret agony aunt named L? no one would expect lonely little Lawliet, which makes him perfect for the job.eventually slash. crap summary... just read it ok!
1. Chapter 1

**000L's POV000**

"Watari, this is unnecessary..."

"Hush Lawliet"

I sunk down slightly in my seat. I wasn't sulking, I don't _sulk_, I was simply displaying my displeasure at Watari's stupid ideas by not talking to him anymore. I mean really, forcing me to go see a physiatrist had to be the least helpful thing he'd ever done for me. He said he was worried, that ever since we moved from England to Japan I've been acting withdrawn. If he really thinks I'm weak enough to get unsettled by a simple move to the other side of the world, he doesn't know me as well as I thought he did.

"Lawliet, you used to always have friends round, teaching them and going out together, now you just come straight home from school and hole up in your room...something must be wrong. and if you won't tell me, maybe the doctor will get some answers out of you"

I rolled my eyes. Watari had always done a wonderful job of taking care of me, ever since my mum died. I know I was never an easy child to contend with and I still give him a far harder time than he deserves, but every now and again he lets me down by failing to notice what it is that bothers me. right now was one of those times.

"Lawliet L?" a young and incredibly bored looking nurse called my name and Watari loving shoved me from the chair I was precariously perched in onto the floor.

I quickly got up and walked over to the door leading to the little study or whatever its called. a little plat on the door read "Dr P Green" oh great. lets get this over with.

**000Lights POV000**

As I walked towards the school entrance the crowd round the door parted for me. Random people greeted me all around but I blanked them. well, its not like I can say hi to ALL my admire- I mean friends, I'd never get to class.

"RAITO!" a high-pitched girly voice rung in my ear as a arm looped mine in a clingy way "You never texted me back Raito! Misa was SSOO worried about you!"

Misa Amane had to be the frilly-est form of torture every created. she was loud, peppy and possessive, generally everything that would put me off a person. But she was also dumb, blond and popular, so apparently that made her perfect girlfriend material for me. I have a rep to uphold after all.

"Misa Im right here, no need to deafen me. I was to busy studying to text you" I lied

"OH Raito your so smart! Misa should have know you would be studying, Misa is sorry"

I cringed at the talking-in-third-person thing but didn't say anything. as we passed a large mirrored wall I glanced causally at my reflection. Perfectly tanned skin, shiny toffee brown hair, deep burgundy eyes... yep, everything looked as god-like as ever. No wonder all the girls threw themselves at my feet, I was perfection in a tie.

something else reflected in the mirror caught my attention. a rather scruffy, raven headed something that was pretending to read while staring at me over the top of his book. I whipped my head around and he clearly knew I'd seen him watching me, so he didn't try and hide it.

"enjoying the view, Lawliet?" I sneered. "I understand that your helplessly attracted to me and all, but really, your practically drooling" He raised his buglike eyes to meet mine and said in an expressionless tone "Light-kun, are you really so vain to assume I was watching you. I was merely trying to look in the mirror, but it seems you feel the need to take up the entire thing with your disproportionate head"

I seethed slightly. Like he was one to talk about things being the wrong size, he had a small person attached to those dinner plate eyeballs. Still, Lawliet was such a sad friendless loser, he could never get to me.

"Lawliet Im feeling charitable today so how about this? I let you carry my books to math class and I'll even pretend I don't mind the fact you pratically stalk me ok?" Misa laughed, snuggleing her head into me. "oh Raito do lets stop talking to him, he creeps Misa out!"

_And you creep me out, Misa _We walked away, and I think Lawliet shouted something.

but I couldn't here him over the sound of how epic I am.

**000L's POV000**

The doctor had told Watari and me that I was simply still ajusting to my new surrondings. I resneted the fact she talked like I was Watari's new pet puppy. When Watari had asked what might help me settle in the school faster, she sujested an extracaricular activity. much to my dissapointment, Watari seemed to think this was an exalent idea, and started looking for a sutable one right away.

"I've signed you up for tennis, but that doesn't start for months.." he had piles of lephlets and letters surrounding him on the table.

"I can wait" I said, pushing a pile of brightly coloured notices away so I could fit my cheesecake on the table.

"no Lawliet, I think you should start something sooner. and unfortunatly most of these-" he gestured to the papers "are completey full up, so I signed you up for somthing a little diffrent.."

I eyed his suspisosly "Fwat dib oo shine me up foor?" I mumbled with my mouth full, sprinkling cakecrumbs on my shirt.

"your going to be the schools agony aunt"

and with that I begain to coke on a strawberry.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out I wouldn't be writing for a magazine like I first thought. I would have my own little website where people could write in with their various problems under a fake name, and muggings here would have to think of some ingenious way of making it all better. Fun.

Of course, I too would be anonymous. Which was good I guess because I'm not exactly the first person people come running to when they need a shoulder to cry on. The fact my parents had died two years ago in a car crash was a secret to no one, and I suppose even the shallow people around here know that in retrospect the fact they think their fat or didn't make the cheerleading squad are slightly less devastating problems.

I sat in front of my laptop staring at the screen. I had just finished the heap of extra homework I had been assigned and still had a while before I had to leave for school. Technically this would be a good time to set up my website, But I just couldn't get motivated to do it, so I turned the monitor off.I mean its not as if their would be a huge line of people begging for my advise and just praying that I would sign onto the computer and make their problems go away.

"I'm going to school Watari" I called from the front door of our massive house. my voiced echoed of the marble walls.

"Wait Lawliet, and I'll give you a lift" he answered walking over and attempting to flatten my hair. (many have tried, none shall prevail!)

I hated driving to school. Watari drove a beutiful old fashion buick, but the embarassment of being seen in such a posh, such a BRITSH car anywhere near that school was too much to think about. Light would have a feild-day.

"Its fine Watari, its such a nice day it be a shame to drive, plus, Im ealry" I said as nicely as possible. I hated that fact I no longer told him when I had probles with things, we used to be so honest with each other. But I know if he knew what it was really like for me in that school he would be horribly upset. and I just couldn't do that to him.

he let me go and after about fithteen minets I was walking into hel- school. I was still five minets early so I sat down with a book and tried to get into my reading. but then a earsplitting high voice peirced the air.

RAITO!

Oh great, it was Misa Amane. Natrally she was wearing a skirt that looked more like a belt and she was draped over Lights shoulder like she was just learing how to walk. ah, Light.

Im not so sure what the rest of the world saw in him actually. I mean sure, maybe his hair was perfect in that just-rolled-out-of-bed-like-this-really way and his eyes were the colour of melted chocolate and his clothes where always so neat, from the twist of his necktie to the folds on his trousers. He was also amazingly smart and brillent at tennis (but so was I). apart from all that, he didn't seem so great. Its not like he was _likeable _or anything.

Crap he caught me staring! no point looking down now like some meek little kid. I wasn't afraid of him thats for sure.

"Enjoying the veiw Lawliet?" he asked in a patronising way. god he was annoying, but I couldn't help but notice how the lighting was reflecting off his eyes, making them seem almost red.

Light-kun, are you really so vain to assume I was watching you. I was merely trying to look in the mirror, but it seems you feel the need to take up the entire thing with your disproportionate head" I lied smoothly, but it was still a bad lie. He ignored it anyway, and started sproting some rubbish about me stalking him. stareing at someone and staking them where totally diffrent things, not that I was staring at him or anything just-

oh they were leaving. right in the middle of a convesation how rude.

"I'll see you in maths!" I called over almost friendly, but they just kept walking. I don't know why I called, I just felt like it.

000Lights POV000

Mikami was saving me a seat when I walked into class. A pretty good one too, right at the window.

"Hello Raito-san" He said as I approched, quickly moving his bag off my seat and suffaling over to give me more room. Yepp I had him well trained thats for sure. Takada sat behind him and she smiled at me when I sat down.

"Raito-san, Mikami and I where planing on going to down town for lunch and we were wondering if you'd like to-"

"I havn't any money" I lied "Lend me some?"

"well I" Takada flustered. I know she had more money than she let on, so she might as well share some of it with me.

"Takada I thought we were all friends, you me Mikami and Misa, but if you really are fine with leaving me-"

"I have money Raito, you can come!" she said quickly. It was almost too easy to get round them. almost.

But thats what friends are for right, they help you, do things you can't be bothered doing and always make sure your happy. Thats what mine do anyway, theres no way any of them would be anything without me. So whatever I want from them, whatever it takes to stay on my good side, they'll do. just like everyone else.

it almost makes life a little...boring.

well I geuss not everyone wants to be my friends. There is Lawliet. but being his friend would be socile suicide, besides, its not like he likes me anyway.

* * *

Boring right? don't worry I'll start the plot properly next chappie. reveiws are better than christmas in july.

Waraigoto


	3. KT's letter

Apologies for my bad sp and grammar.. I havn't got spell check or anything so I'm just having to work it out myself :( sorry bout it.

**00L00**

The design for my website was genius, it had to be said. I had no idea who had made it, but instead of the bright girly web page full of pop-ups and side-adverts I was dreading facing, all that appeared on the page was a white background with a large gothic black L in the middle.

L was the alias I had decided to go by, it was after all my given name. the fact the rest of the school knew me as Lawliet Whammy was because that was my parents last name, as is Watari's.

At the top of the screen I noticed a little mailbox. I checked it out of habit, even though surely no one would have written yet.

Oh, what do you know. A letter.

_Dear L_

_I hate my best friend. I know that sounds horrible but its true. He is rude, self-centred, greedy and he uses me and his other friends but never does anything for us. I know I should stop talking to him and stop him being my friend, but I'm afraid that I'll end up without any friends at all. He has the power to make sure no one ever speaks to me again . What should I do?_

_KT_

Damn it.I guess I should have thought this through more. This girl (Im guessing it was a girl) had problems involving _friends _something I had little experience in. Surly most people one here will have relationship problems of some sort. Well, there's never been a better time to just wing it.

_Dear KT…_

**00Light00**

Takada was acting strangely today. She kept letting her mind wander during class with is weird for her because she's normally very focused. And just now, during lunch, she didn't even glare at Misa when she rolled the waistband of her skirt round to make it shorter.

"Takada get your act together for kami's sake your really bugging me" I said pushing the arm that she was resting her head on so her chin crashed onto the table.

"Light will you just leave me alone! There are other people besides you in the world after all!" she snapped. I was stunned, she hadn't risen her voice to me once in the long time we'd know each other. Misa and Mikami noticed as well, and stopped eating in favour of turing and staring at us in shocked silence.

"Kiyomi-san" I said in a long voice. I only called her that when she was being a little to slow asking how high to jump, or when she was in deep crap "You and I both know what will happen if we get into an argument..you don't really want to be left on your own do you now? this school would eat you alive after all"

Mikami looked at Takada with a worried face. He liked her well enough, but we all knew that if Takada was shunned, He'd stay on my side. He wasn't _that _Stupid. and apparently neither was Takada.

"I'm sorry Light-san.." she spoke like she hated herself for saying it, but oh well. Its not like a cared whether or not she was happy being my friend. its not like any of use were truly _happy _like this, except maybe Misa, but it was the way it worked. and the way I intended on keeping things.

00L00

After eavesdropping in on Light and Kiyomi's little spat I headed to the library to check if I had gotten anymore letters. after receiving my first letter I was surprised how exited I had suddenly gotten about the whole thing. I could make a difference with this little gig. I could make the school better. I could bring justice for all those like me, shunned, pushed around, talked about. and I could bring the people that made our lives like this back down a peg or two. yep, Justice will prevail.

or maybe I'll advise a teenage girl how to keep her skin from breaking out. endless possibilities.

as I entered the library I heard voices. raised voices. The librarian wasn't around and it sounded like there was a fight or something happening. not wanting to get involved, I turned to leave but then I recognized the slightly girly voice of Nate River.

Nate was a incredibly smart 13 year old, he'd skipped years in school and was younger than everyone else by at least two years. Some people (mostly girls) found him cute and fussed over him a lot. but most were jealous of his intelligence, so he was virtually friendless in the school.

I peered round a bookshelf to see what was happening. Nate was sitting on the ground, a large book clutched to his chest and a tower of dice in front of him. looming over him, fists and teeth clenched, was Micheal kheel, another younger boy that had skipped classes. but not as many as Nate had, and apparently that made him resentful to the white-haired kid.

"For fuck sake Nate, grow up will you!" he shouted, kicking the tower and showering Nate with dice. "Your in high school now, playing with toys is for children!"

Nates face stayed impassive as he slipped the fallen dice into the pocket of his...Pjamas?

"Michael, I would prefer you didn't do that again, my tower was very high that time. Besides, in case you've forgotten, the fact your to old to play with toys is ivelivent, I am quiet a bit younger than you are. even though we're at the same academic level, strange huh?" He said cooly, moments before Michaels foot collided with his chest.

"Shut the fuck up you albino freak!"

I decided it was time to intervene, stepping out from behind my hiding place.

"Keehl-kun, there's a 83% chance that if you continue trying to stick you foot through Nantes liver, you'll get blood on his book"

Michael's face turned red and he quickly retracted his foot. "I'm sorry Light-San, we were- I mean I was just..." Oh yeah, I'd forgotten how much this kid looked up to me (Lord knows why) but it was good in a way, he was very hot headed and i was lucky not to have him as an enemy.

"Michael was just lending me this book Lawliet-San, and warning me not to muck-it up" Nate lied surprisingly well, not knowing that I had watch them and knew that wasn't the case "I'll get it back to you soon, I'd better go start studying. Michael, Lawliet." he nodded goodbye and walked off, hand placed nonchalantly under his ribcage where I could practically see a purple bruise forming under the white material.

I didn't understand why Nate protected Michael when he had the perfect chance to show him up in front of me. Maybe they got on better than they let on.

"So.." Mihael shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable. thankfully we were saved any awkward conversation when a boy with red hair and donned in bright orange goggles wandered over to us.

"Mels, that Halle girl is hanging around outside waiting for you _again_, should I tell her to fuc- oh hey" The boy looked up from the PSP he was focused on and spotted me "Who's your friend?"

I was going to introduce myself but before I could Michael grabbed the boys hand and started leading him towards the exit shouting bye back at me as he left. He was clearly in a hurry to see this Halle-person. or to get away from me, Im not sure.

0000

_Dear KT_

_Your description of your friend sounds familiar, which i suppose isn't surprising if he's as popular as you say. I understand your in a difficult situation and don't wish to become an outcast, but no person that treats you badly with no regret can really be a friend. I advise you talk to some of your other friends and see if they feel the same way you do. If you all agree that your friend is out of line, then you can all stick together and you won't need _him _anymore. he can't turn them against you if they don't like him ethier._

_I hope this helps. Sincerely, L_

**0000**

Warning to those that get the wrong idea. There will be no NearXMello other than possible friendship in this story. I'm to strong a MatXMel supporter for that. and sorry to all NXM fans. I love you even if you can't see Matt and Mello are the cutest couple since.. well _ever._

Waraigoto


End file.
